Harry Potter and the Next Great Adventure
by Grunt Lord Ryan
Summary: Harry Potter as OC Ace, Hermione G. as Serena, Daphne G. as Lusamine, N. Tonks as Hilda, Fleur D. as Alexa, All Regions, Officer Jenny as Harry's Mother, Harry is betrayed and executed and reincarnates into the world of Pokémon fallow him on is adventure to catch pokemon, to see the world and find those he loves. Ash will be cameo and a few years younger the Harry. Gray!Harry,Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Next Great Adventure (Pokemon Crossover)**

"Talking"

 **"** **Yelling/Cursing/Spells"**

" _Pokemon Talking_ "

'thoughts'

 ** _"_** ** _Telepath Talking"_**

 **"** **PokeDex Talking"**

 **Chapter One**

 **The End is Just the Beginning**

It was finally done Voldemort was dead his followers on the run, captured, or dead. Harry had nothing left required of him and no threat of death over his head relieving him of the stress and pain he's been holding in since he could remember.

He sat on a hill overlooking the back lake with his close friends. Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Tonks sat next to him while Neville, Luna, and Susan sat a few feet away. After the battle many started to celebrate while their group snuck off to be alone and have some peace for once.

Harry and the girls were worried since they began to remember things over the last year that didn't make sense. Harry has always been close friends with them but they each started to have memories of being more than just friends. Harry grew close to Hermione after second year but after a few weeks something happened to make them forget. Daphne and Harry had been friends since their first train ride together but kept it secret. After a few months they forgot that they were friends but managed to become friends again due to Daphne's diary and Hermione becoming Daphne's friend while they were in the library studying together. They grew close but kept forgetting things repeatedly over the years to the point they kept journals and diaries just in case.

Eventually during their fourth year when the goblet of fire fiasco hit things continued to get worse while also getting better in ways. With being dragged into the tournament for above age Daphne managed to secretly get Harry emancipated and access to his family inheritance and Lordship positions. Due to losing their memories multiple times Harry eventually asked both of them out without even knowing it. Eventually they went as a group dancing together even though many were upset since it was not tradition. After the second task Fleur hand bound herself to Harry due to him saving her three times since the quidditch world cup fiasco along with the first task. She came into the group upsetting Hermione and Daphne but they soon became good friends. After the year though they couldn't remember much of their time together.

The group still met and talked about it but it was hard for all involved. Eventually Tonks joined their little group after Harry was caught with her under Christmas mistletoe. They worked together and trained due to the growing threat of Voldemort and whoever was messing with them. But soon the group seemed to fall apart at the end of fifth year and over sixth year. Hermione for some reason started dating Ron though she hated his guts. Fleur and Tonks got caught up investigating something for the order.

Daphne in the end was the only one to stick to Harry even though her family and the Malfoy's planned on arranging a marriage. During winter break Hermione and Fleur seemed out of it and were always around the Weaslye's. Tonks and Daphne planned to share a special night with harry even though the original plan had Hermione and Fleur involved. That night was the night Teddy Potter was conceived but by the end of the week Tonks didn't remember a thing and was always trying to seek Remus Lupin's attention.

Eventually Harry and Daphne came up with a plan gathering Hermione, Fleur, and Tonks. They Argued and eventually revealed the diary's and journals they kept that the other three could not even remember writing in. they quickly began to take flushing potions and occlumency. They each began to remember thing with both Hermione and Fleur becoming hysterical as they remember being forced to do things by the weaslye's with Tonks soon fallowing though she was not forced as much as compelled in the end revealing she was pregnant with Harry's baby and not Remus's.

After Dumbledore's death the memory blackouts seemed to stop while they went out in search of the Horcrux's. They continued to remember things many of them happy events that they all shared while many more caused them to break down crying from being used overhearing plans from once thought friends and ally's. Even after all the revelations they continued on knowing that even if they ran they would be hunted down by both sides.

Eventually they hid with Tonk's mother Andromeda while she gave birth to Teddy hiding him with her mother while they went back out hunting the cursed items even though the rest wanted her to stay with Teddy and to be safe. Eventually it came to the finale battle with Harry finding out the secret of him being a Horcrux himself. In the end they managed to kill Voldemort and regain all their memories and that they are all bonded through different forms of soul bonds.

So they sat there planning on leaving Britain behind and starting a life somewhere else were they would not be bothered while including their friend Neville, Luna, and Susan in their plans.

"We have the chance to fix everything" Hermione said while rubbing some sore spots on her body.

Tonks shock her head, "No even if we could the purebloods have the power and most are either Death eaters or to afraid to do anything."

Daphne nodded, "and remember many of those who we thought as friends or ally's have just been using us and will try and continue were they left off."

Fleur threw a rock into the lake, "we can go back to my home in France…"

Harry nodded while looking sadly at the lake, "we should head there first but as it stands I'm done doing anything for them they need to start doing things themselves."

Neville, "Harry I agree that it shouldn't have to do it but we have a chance…"

Luna jumped up, "Guy's we need to…"

A number of Auror's, and the Weasly's apperated in around them sending stunners at the group. Half went down while Tonks, Fleur, Harry, and Susan dodged Bringing up their wands sending spells back. Susan quickly went down followed by Fleur. Harry and Tonks stood back to back casting away dodging a few before taking spells meant for each other.

Harry soon found himself waking up on a stone floor tied up. Slowly he rolled over beginning to hear crying and people talking. As more of the room came into sight he remembered what happened and rapidly took in his surroundings.

He first spotted Hermione tied up with Ron holding her up by her hair causing her to cry out in pain while he laughed at her while saying what he was going to do with her. Harry wanted to run over to help her but heard another cry of pain. He then spotted Daphne being stepped on by Draco Malfoy talking about how low she had fallen. Harry anger was continuing to build seeing the ones he cared for in pain. Continuing to look for the others he spotted Fleur in front of Bill Weasley looking up defiantly into his face. Tonks was on her knees in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt spitting at him after he said something.

The sickly sweet voice of Dolores Umbridge from next to him caught his attention, "well, well, well guess who decided to join the living Dark Lord Potter."

"I'm not a Dark…" he growled out angrily before being kicked by an Auror.

"Ow but you are a Dark Lord, so many lives ended because of you that didn't need to." She went on.

Harry tried to speak before receiving another kick.

"You killed so many of pure blood mister Potter defending those of less blood and dark creatures, You should be ashamed of yourself. You even destroyed many of our historical landmarks and property such as our grand school and Gringotts bank."

"I wasn't…"

"tut-tut, It is all your fault mister potter you killed Dumbledore our historical hero, Tom Riddle our savior and prophet, all for your rising fame Dark Lord Potter."

"I didn't!" he received another kick.

"Didn't what? Kill them? All the children? The pure blood of nobles? But you did the Weaslye's and many other's witnessed it. You have also been potioning and compelling a number of our youngest and brightest. Tonks a half blood of great potential and a Auror, Fleur Delacour a daughter of the French vise-minister, Daphne Greengrass a Pure Blooded Heiress." She shook her head as the women tried to protest but were quickly silenced by force or spell.

"I did no such thing, we are soul bonded!" Harry cried out

She glared at him, "No half-blood would ever have such bonds only the PURE. You nearly destroyed our world and for that you will be executed by the veil just like your criminal godfather."

"What about a trial or vereta…" he was kicked again.

"oh but this is your trial and you have already been Judged and sentenced along with your cohort. We can't have whats left of our pure blood spilt so your friends the Bones, Lovegood, and Longbottom Heirs will be under house arrest until they become acceptable citizens. The Greengrass Heiress will be given to the Malfoys to continue both lines, Tonks will continue the all but destroyed black line, while Granger will give birth to many Weaslye Heirs. While you are to be executed, your monies confiscated given to those you have wronged and the ministry." She gave him a sickly sweet smile as he barely held back the tears running down his face.

"Now let's begin aw yes Granger first."

Ron smiled before grabbing Hermione by her jaw and pulled out a potion vial popping the stopper and forcing it into her mouth. He held her mouth shut till she swallowed it all tears streaming down her face. He waited a moment before releasing her ropes with his wand. She jumped up to punch him but he grabbed her arms before forcing her into a kiss. She tried to resist but slowly as the potion continued to kick in she stopped resisting as her eyes glazed over. He pulled back revealing her face that was twisted with a sickly smile twitching towards a discussed look but could never keep it. Harry and the rest of the girls were crying as Hermione lost herself and her free will.

"You Bastard!" Harry received another kick.

"Ah now Greengrass's turn."

Draco smiled and pulled out a contract already signed by both their families.

"Greengrass you should know what this is it's a marriage contract. You will be compelled to do anything I say or want and if you are no longer pure maiden then you will be taken as a Concubine, And you should already know how it effects people just look at my aunt Bella. Now all it need is a drop of your blood.'

He quickly conjured a knife and cut her palm before dropping a droplet of blood onto the contract absorbing it with a glow. Daphne cried out as her eyes glazed over losing all its light until it left a dead look to her eyes her face a complete neutral mask.

Draco smiled, "alas it looks like you're a Concubine, well tell him how you never loved him and were just using him."

She slowly turned to harry her last tear rolling down her face, "I'm sorry Harry James Potter but I never loved you I just used you to gain access to your fame and fortune." She looked back to Draco, "Is that enough master?"

"that's enough now give me a kiss." Her body moved like it was a doll on strings as she wrapped her arms around his neck and went to her toes to kiss him. Harry and the last two girls looked away either in pain and knowing their next.

Dolores giggled before moving on, "aw yes Delacour, Ah I remember you're a veela one of those despicable creators that is far beneath us of pure blood."

Dolores nodded to a Auror who looked sick but quickly handed a meatal collar to Bill who smiled. Fleur tried to move away but was slapped by Bill and fell to the ground before he put the collar around her neck. She laid there crying why moving into a fetal position.

Bill smiled, "don't worry love you won't be alone for I have a full set."

She looked confusedly up at him.

Bill's smile grew twisted, "oh yes you will soon be joining your sister and mother crying out in pleaser at anything I do to you."

Fleur finally brock down crying out and sobbing while banging her head against the ground. Bill grabbed her dragging her up into a kiss forcing his tong into her mouth where she bit it. He quickly pulled back crying out before repeatedly slapping her sending her to the floor as he cursed.

Dolores shook her head before turning to the last woman, "Ah now Tonks your turn."

A few of the Aurors smiled as they held her in place while placing another Collar around her neck.

"you are now the property of the ministry to do as we see fit and to give birth to many more of the Black line. Well I'll bet many of the Aurors will be having fun with you."

She nodded to an Auror who turned to Tonks telling her to change her form to what he wanted. She gave a look of horror as her body changed against her will turning into a blonde bombshell with parts of her clothes starting to tear or slightly move out of place due to her new figure. She gave them a pissed off look saying they will be dead soon.

Dolores smiled before turning to Harry looking greatly pleased, "And Now for You Dark Lord Potter."

Two Aurors standing next to him lifted him to his feet before turning him towards the Veil of Death. They pushed him forwards a few steps where he stopped a step away from the veil. He stood there a moment before turning around to look at everyone again.

Hermione nolonger had a twisted look only a massive smile looking only at Ron Who kissed her before looking at Harry smiling while mouthing 'mine'. Daphne stood there showing no emotion with a dead look to the world. Fleur was crying while trying to break out of Bills grip to get to him. Tonks was being held and restrained as she fought to reach Harry before being stuned.

Harry quickly noticed many more behind the group holding the women he loved. Pure Blood Lords, Death Eaters, Half of Dumbledores remaining Followers, and a number of others but none of the muggle born, his friends or those that would support him. They all seemed to have a pleased look besides one here and there who either kept a neutral look or didn't look at him.

Harry looked down knowing there was nothing he could truly do but he still called upon his magic, **"I curse all of you… NO ONE PURE OF BLOOD SHALL EVER CONTINUE THEIR LINES, AND ALL THOSE NOW LIVING SHALL LIVE AS SQUIBS FOR THE REST OF THEIR DAYS… YOUR HARTS FOREVER SHALL KNOW GREAD BUT WILL NEVER GAIN YOUR HEARTS DESIRE… THE MAGICAL WORLD SHALL END WITHIN THE DECADE AND IT WILL NEVER RETURN… THIS I SWEAR ON MY LIFE, MAGIC… AND MY VERY SOUL!**

Harry looked up His eyes Glowing a killing curse green seeing much of the crowed looking at him in fear or anger. He smiled at his girls before stepping backwards into the veil. They continued to stare at the veil as it ripples slowly stopped from his passage. The silence was Brocken as Funeral Church Bells seemed to resonate from the Death Veil. It rang everywhere across Britain and slowly out across the world as if the world mourned for and individuals passing.

As the bells stopped religious groups around the world called it a sign from their gods. Some cried out it was aliens, others that it was the end of days. Governments and News agencies around the world went crazy bringing up military alert levels and crying out conspiracy's.

While Magical's all around the world new deep down that something had changed. Wizards and witches of purer blood felt their connections severing from their source while those of new blood felt rejuvenated and energized. Goblins smiled as the age of wizards has finally ended and their earth giving them strength but they also felt the mourning and respect of the one who has passed. Centaurs looked to their stars for answers many going out while others grew brightened and new stars appeared calling an end to and age and a start of a new one. House elves felt their connections from their masters sever while their old usurped connection to the earth returned calling them to the forests. All forms of magical creatures rejoiced while plants bloomed out of season and were energized.

Back in the room of the Death veil as the magical's looked around in confusion and worry four woman collapsed dead before glowing and disintegrating into particles that flew into the veil. The Weaslys and Malfoys cursed while others quickly ran about trying to figure out what was going on or find a place that was anywhere but were they were.

The next month brought many changes the ministry was pissed at finding the potter and clack vaults only holding 30 sickles. Soon Pure Bloods noticed that the more they used magic the weaker they felt and the less they could do. Soon much the Pure bloods around the world were squibs while their governments collapsed.

 **Kanto Region Pallet Town**

 **Year 2000, July 31**

Harry thought he would feel cold or pain when he went through the veil but instead he felt warmth and comfortable but also wet. He didn't know how long he was there but he felt at peace. Out of nowhere he felt like he was being pushed before stopping for a moment then starting again coming and going but the speed increased.

soon he felt cold air confusing him until something pinched him causing him to cry out in pain. Instead of hearing his usual cry of pain he heard a baby's wail that stopped when he stopped crying out. Soon after felling a tug at his stomach he was soon being wiped down and fused over by something that felt like large hands. He could also hear voices but couldn't make them out at first.

"Here you go a healthy boy."

Harry was confused as he was handed to someone he tried to open his eyes but it took a few moments. When he finally got them opened the light blinded him for a moment before the sight of a woman's face came into view she smiled happily down at him making cooing sounds.

Her eyes were the first thing Harry was drawn to they were a cross between Auburn or Amber. Her skin was white with a light tan while her hair was a Cerulean blue that he could never imagine a human naturally having but it fit her perfectly. Her hair was a mess but somehow looked spiked in the back with a few strands coming down in front of her face without blocking her eyes.

"Jenny what do you want to call him"

The woman who seemed to be Jenny looked up before looking back Down at Harry with a thoughtful look. She then smiled before looking up to answer.

"His name will be Ace Noel Oak… No Ace Noel Jenny."

'why are they trying to name me? And whats with Jenny I never heard of a family name like that.' Harry thought

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I wish for him to have my last name since his father… well I didn't think he will be around and we're not married so ya just he will have my last name."

"Ok then Ace Noel Jenny, Born July 31, is a Black with hints of Cerulean while his eyes are an emerald green. He weighs at seven pounds four ounces. So far until we run a few more tests he's a perfectly healthy little boy."

Harry froze for a moment, 'what do you mean born I'm 17 years old… oh am I imagining things, nope. Am I dreaming no fells to real. I'm supposed to be dead see my parents… great is this one of those reincarnation things! I really wanted to see my parents well in a way I am since I was just born and this is my mother… If I've reincarnated will I get to see Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, or Daphne again?' His thoughts went around in circles before he fell asleep in Jenny's arms.

Harry and his new mother Jenny spent another few days in the small hospital some would even say clinic before heading home. What harry could see from his car seat on Jenny's Sidecar of her motor bike seemed to be a small town.

'this is dangerous for a baby but what do I care it feels like I'm flying.'

Soon they were parked in front of a small house.

"Welcome home my little Ace."

Harry gave a few baby giggles as an answer since he couldn't speak right now. A moment later Harry heard a bark.

"Growlithe I'm back and with a new family member."

She crouched down with Harry or Ace now in her arms to introduce him to her Pokémon partner.

"Ace this is my partner and Pokémon Growlithe. Growlithe this is my son Ace."

Growlithe barked happily while hare froze in confusion before baby giggling back.

'What are these Pokémon wait is that what those egg shape creators were at the hospital…'

"Now time toput you to bed my little Ace."

 **A/N:**

Well here is my first Fanfiction that im writing and posting on while I did post a story on known as Mythical Legends while some my consider it a fanfiction it was all created by me besides Getting into the VRMMO Genre from their original stories and a number of others.

Though I plan to start two other stories one a Harry Potter/Star Wars and possible multiple cross overs later mainly a science fiction series while the second one will be a Harry Potter/ anime x over with multiple anime series such as Fate stay/night, Rosario + Vampire, Bleach, High school DxD

This story is only going to be a Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover with nothing else. I don't plan to have much of the Harry potter world involved besides the first chapter, Memory flashbacks, and his and the girls abilities.

For his first Pokémon I Plan on Harry/Ace having a female Black Charmander with blue flames that will be his main pokemon he will have with him for 100% of the story after I introduce her. Lol was thinking that harry would gain a Charazard as his animages form.

I was also planning on bringing Harrys four girls from his old world in as characters from the games where they also remember everything and are reincarnated like him.

Hermione would be Serena from x and y

Daphnee would be Lusamine from the new games Sun and Moon

Fleur would be Alexa though a bit younger than her image from x and y

Tonks would be Hilda from Black and white (might not be a metamorphmages)

Any Helpful pointers, corrections would be appreciated and any ideas would be helpful. Warning I'm not that great with spelling and grammar.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter as OC Ace, Hermione G. as Serena, Daphne G. as Lusamine, N. Tonks as Hilda, Fleur D. as Alexa, All Regions, Officer Jenny as Harry's Mother, Harry is betrayed and executed and reincarnates into the world of Pokémon fallow him on is adventure to catch pokemon, to see the world and find those he loves. Ash will be cameo and a few years younger the Harry. Gray!Harry,Harem

"Talking"

 **"Yelling/Cursing/Spells"**

" _Pokemon Talking_ "

'thoughts'

 ** _"Telepath Talking"_**

 **"PokeDex Talking"**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Meeting the Family and Charmander**

 **Kanto Region Pallet Town**

 **Year 2000, August 24**

After Harry had been to his new home for a few weeks he grew into his new name preferring it over his old name and all its bad memories. He's lived happily with his mother Jenny who worked as a Pokémon ranger based out of Pallet Town though she started out as a Patrol officer for one of the neighboring cities. She currently patrols around route one north of town and route 21 south of town but has been taking time off to get herself back into shape and take care of Ace.

Today they were going to visit Professor Oak for some unknown reason to Ace. Like usual his mother drove him around in the side car of her motorbike. The town was quite small probably having a population around two thousand which was small for a town(looked up population sizes for towns smallest towns were around a thousand and rose up to 5,000, etc. each population has a different amount of businesses, schools etc with small towns usually not having much and having to travel far. tried to be slightly more realistic then game population of 8 people). It only had a single convenience store, Ketchum's restaurant, a small hospital/clinic, small town Police precinct and professor Oaks labs and Poke ranch. The rest of the town was made up of farmer's, Ranch's or homes of Oaks aides, technicians, and apprentices.

They arrived at Oaks main lab parking up front since most walked in the small town. Jenny carried Ace in pointing out a few different Pokémon while cooing at him. Once inside Jenny asked one of Oaks aids to get professor Oak and see he was available to talk. They only waited a few minutes in the small lobby before an old man in a lab coat walked out. His eyes were a black blue, his hair that was brown turning grey with age.

Professor Oak smiled, "well hello there Jenny just heard the good news how's the little guy"

Jenny smiled back while shifting Ace, "He's doing great got him all settled in."

Oak smiled while patting Ace's head, "so what can I help you two with."

Jenny's face saddened a bit, Ace noticed this and tried to comfort her though a baby can only do so much, "Can we talk in privet Professor."

Oak nodded, "why of course, just follow me."

They went up a nearby stair case down a hall and into an office study. Oak offered her a seat before he sat across from her. They were silent for a while Jenny trying to figure out what to say while Oak waited patiently.

Jenny hesitated before speaking, "Ah, um I'm not sure how to say this…"

Oak smiled reassuringly, "just take your time."

Jenny looked down, "It's about who Ace's father is."

Oak smiled wondering where this was going.

Jenny looked back up at Oak, "your… your son's the father."

Oak looked stunned for a moment, "John's… John's the father."

Jenny nodded, "yes professor John's the Father."

Oak looked down his mind running a mile a second, "how?"

Jenny looked down sadly, "I… I met him back at Vermilion city when he was studying the water Pokémon there."

Oak nodded remember sending him there to help with his research.

Jenny continued while letting Ace play with her hand, "we met a few time and started to get to know each other… I didn't know…we, we started to go out and shortly before he left we took what I thought was a relationship a step further."

Oak nodded sadly wondering what his son was thinking.

Jenny gave a sad smile, "He left without saying anything, and I thought… thought he would come back. After a month without any contact from him I found out I was pregnant. I remembered him saying he lived here in Pallet Town so I asked to be transferred over to take the position as either a Patrol officer or Ranger here… I hoped I would see him again and give him the news… but… but I didn't know he was already married. He didn't wear a ring or mentioned anything… I thought about confronting him but I… I couldn't so I staid quiet. He didn't…" tears started to roll down Jenny's face.

Oak was upset with his son now but tried to stay calm for Jenny, "it's ok… I understand… I just don't get why my son would do this." He then remembered Ace… 'I have a grandson… I have a grandson!' he smiled at Ace in Jenny's arms now seeing the resemblance to his son, "Could… could I hold my grandson?"

Jenny smiled while wiping away her tears, "yes, yes you can." She said while starting to hand Ace over.

Ace listening was stunned, 'I have a father who is Oaks son… MY PARENTS ARNT MARRIED! Why… And my Fathers married to another woman… what was he thinking. If only I was bigger I would show him why he shouldn't do this to a lady especially if it's his own mother. Wait she's handing me over to the Professor… wait GRANDFATHER?!'

Professor Oak smiled down at his grandson, "oh hello there little guy… I'm your Grandpa!"

Ace giggled back at Oak causing him to laugh, "I've got a grandson, I've got a grandson, just look at you…"

Professor Oak and Jenny talked a bit more while he played with his grandson. Oak wanted to talk to his son and nock some sense into his head but once again his son was out researching and doing who knows what else. Well he will just have to call him later.

* * *

 **Kanto Region Pallet Town**

 **Year 2000, October 16**

Jenny was excited a few of her sisters, Cousins, Aunts, and her mother were coming to visit her and Ace. She was excited wanting to introduce Ace to the family. Most children born of the Jenny family were always born girls with one or two boys being born every few generations. Ace sat there playing with a stuffed Growlithe on the couch next to his mother's Growlithe as they both watch Jenny run around the house. Jenny kept mumbling to herself and talking to Ace off and on as she cleaned the house dusting here and there sweeping the hard wood floor vacuuming the rugs and carpets.

Soon there was the chime of the doorbell going off causing Jenny to look at the clock, "oh no their early I thought I would have more time to prepare food for everyone."

The door chime went off again, "I'm coming, I'm coming, give me a sec."

She quickly put away what she was working with before rushing to the door. As she opened the door Ace watched as his mother was embraced in a bear hug from an older woman.

"Oh Rebecca how I've missed you, are you eating enough? Exercising enough? Keeping your Pokémon healthy…" the woman kept going on and on as more woman who seemed identical to each other at a quick glance came through the door chatting away.

Ace could only think, 'why haven't I heard my mom's first name before now? Rebecca… Rebecca, I like it…'

Rebecca Jenny smiled at her mother, "oh I've missed you to mother, and to your answer your questions yes I've been taking care of myself, my son, and my Pokémon."

Jennifer Jenny smiled down at her daughter before looking around, "oh where is my grandson I want to see him." She said excitedly setting off the rest of the woman.

Rebecca quickly walked over to Ace lifting him up, "Here's my little Ace."

The entire group of identical woman quickly ran over surrounding the two of them while squealing and cooing at Ace. Ace noticed that though many of them looked identical to his mother they all had minor differences. They each wore different sets of clothes since they were on vacation to see their family. Some had moles or freckles here and there while others had a range of different shades of color in their eyes while their hair ranged from a Cerulean blue to a green Teal. Ace could also notice that even though most wore their hair in the same style many of the spikes in their hair went different directions then others did. While the older Jenny's Looked a bit different then the younger generation of woman either having their hair down or combed out or even in a long braid over their shoulders.

One Jenny said, "ah look at you little guy, you're so adorable."

Another Jenny, "Can I hold him Can I, Can I!"

Jennifer Jenny moved forward more, "I get to hold him first since he is my Grandson."

Most of the Jenny's, "AWWW I wanted to hold him."

Rebecca gently handed Ace over to her mother, "be careful mother don't you drop him like you did to my sister once." Rebecca shivered remembering how her sister was always hyper and couldn't keep her attention on one thing for long after the incident. She also worried that it might harm him.

Jennifer, "stop worrying so much I haven't dropped anyone else in years." Both Rebecca and Ace sweat dropped at this.

Jennifer smiled down at Ace in her arms, "oh look at you little guy you're going to be so handsome when you grow up the girls will be all over you."

Rebecca, "MOTHER!"

The Jenny's each got to hold Ace while others went off to cook and get dinner ready. Ace noticed his mother was smiling a lot more and laughing every few minutes ass everyone told stories about what they've been doing. Eventually as the food was finished everyone headed out back and set up some tables while others released their Pokémon to join the festivities. The majority of the pokemon were Growlithes, Arcanine, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Pidgy's, Pidgeotto's, and Pidgeot's with a few others here and there.

Ace was having fun while also realizing that part of his greatest wish had come true he had a family but he still wished the four girls of his life were there with him. Ace also from listening wondered when he would get his own Pokémon well he'll need to grow a bit before even considering it.

Ace while listening found out that this was considered one of their family reunions since they can't get out of work much with the majority making up a good percentage of the regions police and ranger force. They usually have two or three reunions a year usually one around the thanksgiving and Christmas holidays while the second reunion is usually during the summer as a camping and training trip.

* * *

 **Kanto Region Pallet Town**

 **Year 2003, May 4**

It's been almost three years since Harry has been reborn as Ace part of the Jenny and Oak family's. He even got to meet his father and his wife both of them looking a lot like Harry's parents from his last life. The woman's first name was even Lily surprising Harry. The meeting wasn't really a joys occasion as Ace was hoping it would be. Once John had gotten back from his last Research expedition he was confronted by Professor Oat and Jenny along with her mother. At first John was confused about what was going on before it became a shouting match which got worse when Lily got involved.

Eventually it ended with Jenny, Her mother, and Professor Oak on one side while Lily and John was on the other. John wanted to get to know Ace to some degree but couldn't even look at him as if Ace was a shame on John's life. Lily didn't want John anywhere near Jenny or Ace and even went so far as to demand proof with Jenny bringing out the papers stating the blood tests matched John as the father of Ace. In the end Lily and John distanced themselves from the rest leaving Jenny and Oak saddened that John would abandon his own flesh and blood.

Two years after Ace was born Lily had become pregnant and gave birth to twins Gary and Daisy Oak. John allowed his father to be involved with their lives but would not allow Ace or Jenny near them. Another surprise was that Delia Ketchum who had a crush on John for years gave birth to another son of Johns. John and Lily did the same thing as they did with Jenny and Ace distancing themselves. Jenny and Delia became good friends after the events.

* * *

 **Kanto Region Pallet Town**

 **Year 2006, May 4**

Ace has had a great life so far with a loving family. He even started exercising and training with his mother sticking to her routines from when she was a police officer. Harry accidently let his magic slip a few times over the years and even could talk to Pokémon and understanding what they were saying. Professor Oak was excited after looking into Aces abilities he announced that Harry was an Aura user and a Psychic.

Ace grew close to the rest of the Jenny families calling his mother's sisters and cousins aunty Jenny since he couldn't remember all their names. He either used Jennifer or Grandma when speaking to his grandmother while only using mom with his mother always saying it with joy. With his grandfather professor Oak he either called him professor or grandpa given the situation.

Ace also began to notice a pull like he used to with Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Tonks. He started to get excited about it but it felt like they were quite a distance away possible even in another region. Sadly he knew he was to young to go running off to search.

Sadly during the winter of 2005-2006 John and Lily Oak died in a car accident on their way back from another research expedition. Professor Oak decided to raise both Gary and Daisy though Gary seemed to take his parents stance when it came to Ace and Ash while Daisy loved the idea of have two more brothers.

* * *

 **Kanto Region Pallet Town**

 **Year 2008, August 10**

Ace loved going on the summer family reunion trips with the Jenny's. They always camped out for a week or two in one of the forests this time they were staying in the forest along route one. They did their usual get together but they did Survival, Pokémon, and Officer training together. Ace loved learning and experiencing everything on these trips.

Ace decided to walk around the woods close to camp while the Jenny's where training their Pokémon to work in teams. Another reason he liked these trips is that it gave him a chance to explore. He already found a few Pokémon dens the most common were Rattata though he did find a few Spearow flocks that he kept his distance from.

As he was looking around after finding another den Ace heard a Pokémon cry out causing him to stop. Pausing Ace continued to listen hearing another cry he ran off in the direction it was coming from. After about five minutes of searching and following the cries of the Pokémon he came upon a small clearing.

There laying on the ground was a black Charmander with blue flames covered in injuries with a Raticate standing over it.

Raticate clawed at the Carmander, _"stay away from my den Stray!"_

Charmander cried out, _"please stop I won't… Mamma!"_

Ace ran over drawing the attention of the Raticate, _"Human get away… my territory… My den."_

Ace held up his hands in a gesture of peace, _"could you please stop hurting the little one?"_

Raticate paused at hearing Ace talking pokemon, _"Ah a speaker, what do you want with the stray. She's been abandoned, anyways it is not like the rest of its kind."_

Ace shook his head, _"but why do you continue to harm her. She has done nothing wrong."_

Raticate Growled, _"she encroached on my territory and den."_

Ace nodded slightly, _"If I take her away from here would you stop hurting her?"_

Raticate looked at the wimpering and balled up Carmander, _"take her… and leave my territory."_

Ace nodded but slowly moved over to the Carmander, _"Hello there youngling ill get you out of here."_

Charmander looked up at Ace fearfully, _"I want my mama."_

Ace looked sadly at her, _"I'm sorry I don't know where she is but I can help you."_

The Charmander looked hopefully up at Ace, _"will you make the ouchy's go away?"_

She tried to get up but had a hard time due to the pain. Ace knelt down slowly picking up the Charmander. She shock from the pain and fear.

Ace cradled her while starting to head back to camp, _"There there everything will be alright."_

Carmander just nodded while holding tightly on to him. Ace quickly made his way back to camp noticing that his mother and aunty Jennys were talking worriedly about something.

Ace ran forward, "Mom…"

Rebecca turned towards Ace the as most of the group seemed to calm down when they spotted him, "where have you been we were getting worried about you?!"

Ace looked down at the Charmander in his arms, "I'm sorry mom I was exploring the forest when I heard the cry of this little one."

Rebecca spotted the Charmander in his arms and quickly ran forwards, "what happened?"

"She was being attacked by a Raticate who was territorial, it also seems she was abandoned by her family."

His mother tried to gently lift the Charmander but she cried out tightening her grip on Ace. Rebecca stopped stepping back.

"I'm sorry little one I wasn't trying to hurt you." She looked at her son, "come on Ace lets take her over to chansey."

They quickly moved over to were one of their Chansey was getting out a medical kit and some blankets. Chansey quickly set the blankets on the table while motioning for Ace to set down the Charmander. Ace gently set her down and was about to step back but she wouldn't release his hand.

Rebcca sighed, "stay with her Ace Chansey will take care of her."

Ace sat there at the table with Charmander while chansey continued to fuss over her. It took an hour of using potions and bandages before she fell asleep. Ace staid with her the entire time gently petting her. Eventually he fell asleep sitting there his mother soon draping another blanket over him smiling.

"you did good my little Ace." She said before walking back over to the fire pits where the rest of the Jenny's where gathered.

After they woke up Charmander wouldn't leave Ace's side and always held onto him when she could. Chansey and the Jenny's fussed over the Charmander most of the time the weren't training. After three days Ace decided that she needed a name.

"do you have a name little one?" Ace asked.

She shook her head no, "well then how about I give you a name?" she quickly nodded.

'hmm what shale I name her not Hedwig… fire naa, flame… nope, what name… wait that might work.'

"Why don't I name you Ashlie, Ash for short?" she looked a him for a moment nodding and jumping up to hug him. He caught her laughing.

"ok then Ashlie it is."

They played together for the rest of the week while the Jenny's trained eventually on the last night before they had to leave his mother gave him a poke ball.

"my little Ace I've noticed how close you two have grown so why don't you see if she wants to stay with you?"

Ace looked at the ball before taking it, "Thanks mom!"

Ace knelt down to Ashlie, "Ashlie do… do you want to be my Pokémon?"

She nodded before starting to jump up and down causing Ace and his mother to laugh. He smiled before tapping the poke ball against her head absorbing her in a flash of light. After a moment he released her where she jumped back up into his arms.

"CHAR!"


End file.
